Dark Parables Maiden's Silence and the Cursed Swans
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: Detective Sophia and Lumina are heading to Dire Island for a new case. There, they will find the girl who radiates the essence of Spring. However, they're not alone. The Mysterious Figure is also seeking out the girl. Magic, other realms, what more can you asked for? Join the Fairytale Detective and her friend on their new adventure. You won't know unless you read it yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new story for the continuation for my fan-made DP story! I won't tell you what story I picked for the main chapters (though you might know what it is if you've read my second preview). The bonus game is already chosen. Both of these stories were decided before the official release of the Thief and the Tinderbox. This time, the parable story will be told in a different perceptive. Remember, parable stories will be in italics. The Detective's thoughts won't be italics. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Maiden's Silence and the Cursed Swans**

Prologue:

In the Kingdom of Swans, there is a woman dressed in dark clothing. It has been less than a year since she reigned as Princess, at least nine months. A strong mind she has, yet her heart has the curiosity of a child's. The reigning Swan Princess was visiting the Swan Archives, wanting to know more of an ancient legend.

This legend involves two mysteries. First, the strange disappearance of the eleven legendary Swan Guards. They were brothers, experience fighters, who mysterious vanished for over 600 years! The second mystery tells of a maiden with powers over plant life. She would always appeared in the Spring season with a warm glow.

While searching for answers, there was a diary with a lock on it. It shaped like a rose and was very old, yet a powerful spell prevents the Swan Princess from opening it.

"I wonder if this contained valuable information that it remains locked..." she questioned.

Little did the woman knew, an evil sorceress has just entered her kingdom. This Queen, skilled in witchcraft, have come from an unknown land, sent by her Master to search for a maiden. An eerie fog started to settle in as this villain made her way to her destination. The citizens of the Swan Kingdom was in great danger for almost all the women have disappeared. Though try as they might, the Swan Guards were easily subdued by the powerful music of the pan flute.

"I've been looking for the missing key. A maiden is all what I need. Once I find her, I can finally enter the famous Fairy Realm. I shall have it all!"

Introduction:

It has been three months since my last mission. Hello everyone, as you probably could remember, my name is Sophia Lindsay. My last mission was during the Winter season when I saved Lumina, the Successor of Winter, from the evil clutches of the Mysterious Figure. You might be wondering, where is she right now? Well, she is outside, reading on the book that her dear friend, Paul, had given her. This is the year of 2024, the Spring season. As for me?

I'm trying to find more about my past. I still don't know where my parents are nor the couple whom I believed them to be my birth parents have gone. I was in my room, trying to open the ornate box that the Moon Goddess gave me. However, the task proved to be difficult than it appeared.

 _'Why can't I get this blasted thing to open?'_

"And why must ornate objects be difficult to deal with?"

I was going to continue my fixation over this box until Scarlett came barging into my room.

"Soph, we-" I cut her off as I turned to face her.

"Didn't anyone ever tells you to knock first?" I sighed, smiling.

"Nope, but this is how I roll." she answered with a smile. "Anyway, we need you to go."

"What?" I questioned. "Why?"

"Your... Your next case is up now!" she quickly answered.

"But-"

"Okay, time to go!" she pulled me to my feet and pushed me out of my room.

"W-Wait!"

Gee, I wonder would could be happening downstairs. Oh, yes. Today is April 3rd, my 38th birthday. What could have possibly be the reason why they don't want me around? After all, Scarlett was terrible at lying or containing her excitement. I didn't even bother telling her that my mission was supposed to start at noon. That's three hours away right now!

"Hey, Soph." I saw Uncle Scott waiting for me at the doorway.

"Hey, Uncle Scott."

He gave me the file, a tape recorder, a new parable book that suppose to tell the story from someone else perceptive, and others things.

"Good luck." he told me.

"Okay, that's nice and all, but BYE!" my friend suddenly exclaimed.

I didn't even get a chance to thank my uncle because Scarlett pushed me out of the door.

"Hey!" I yelled as the door was slammed at my face. Sighing in defeat, I turned to where Lumina was reading.

 _'Must be nice to relax on this pleasant day.'_

"Lumina." I called out to her. "You ready? Our mission will take us to Dire Island."

It was just yesterday that the Swan Princess, Odile, gave me a letter to come back to Dire Island. In her letter mentioned a girl, who's appearance matched Lumina's dreams. If she is what I think she is, then she might be in trouble.

"Yes." the girl answered as she closed her book.

I can tell that she was excited to join on my adventure. It was her request to come along with me despite the dangers we might faced. Her blonde hair was tied in a braided ponytail and she was wearing a more floral dress with sandals. Around her neck is her locket, allowing me to gain the Faerie Sight.

While we head our way to the ship, I turned to the twelve year old.

"By the way, Lumina, can't you just summoned your portal to get to Dire Island?"

She tried to opened one, but couldn't.

"Um..." she nervously laughed.

"Strange, I thought that when Lumi returned your memories and abilities, you'd be able to opened one." I remarked.

"Looks like I still can't get the gist of it. Either that or Lumi summons it better than I can." she admitted.

I sighed with a smile on my face, "That's fine. Once we reach Dire Island, we'll travel on horse."

"If you always fall from all the noble steeds in the past, why do you still get on one?" Lumina asked.

"Apparently, because of the trend of me falling every time is funny to all the friends and family back at home, I have to ride one on every mission." I answered, half sarcastically.

"Oh, but don't you get tired from it? Falling every time?"

"No... Personally, I don't mind. I just wished they didn't run away from me all the time." I joked. "Which is strange because it's normally when I'm doing my job that they are being jerks. Leaving me in a predicament while they ride off into the sunset."

Lumina giggled, "You have a strange sense of humor, Sophia."

"But that is what I'm good at... As well as getting praised for." I answered.

* * *

An hour and a half later in Dire Island.

We were still early, but hey, there is never a rule saying that we're too early for a case. Because Lumina was too young to ride on the horse, she decided to use her powers to create a trail of ice. In other words, she was ice-skating her way. Despite she isn't an official Ruler of Winter yet, I'm amaze that it only took her a few weeks to master her given powers.

Taking out the recorder and my case file, I was about to press the button when Lumina asked her question.

"Sophia, how is it possible for you to ride your noble steed without falling off already? You have two items in your hands and you're not evening holding the reins."

"Practice from previous missions." I answered as I pressed the button. The voice began briefing:

Detective, you have receive a letter from the Swan Princess to return to Dire Island for another problem has present itself. Several maidens have gone missing and some of the Swan Guards reported that they saw a suspicious-looking woman whenever the fog rolls in. A curse have fallen on a victim, but it isn't like any of the curses you have encountered in all of your mission in the past before. You will meet up with Odile at the entrance and help the Swan Princess restore order to the Swan Kingdom. Be careful, Detective, and since you'll be taking Lumina with you, we advised you to keep her from harm's way. Good luck in your investigation, Detective. And on a side note, we hope you'll make it back early to celebrate your birthday.

All of a sudden, the fog came rolling in. Something must have been in the mist, because the horse was startled so badly that I got knocked off the saddle. Luckily, Lumina created a pile of snow to soften my landing before heading over to calmed the horse down.

"Thanks, Lumina." I got up on my feet.

"No, problem." she smiled before looking at the fog. Her tone became serious as she stares at the fog, " _Detective_ , you'll need the Faerie Sight to see the magic hidden on this island. Even though you've seen magic before, you rarely encounter a land that is hidden deeply within our world."

"How can I do that? So far, I'm seeing things like you do, but judging from my startled steed, the Faerie Glamor is much stronger here, am I right?"

"Correct." she replied before looking around her shoulders. "See that tree over there? Try matching the rune symbols." she advised. "A little sunlight might lighten up this fog."

Looking at the small tree she was pointing to on the left, I went over to see small rune symbols. Matching the pair, the tree lit up like a lantern. It was strange, but hey, it did the trick. The fog was lifted in no time. Not only that, but the Faerie Sight has just gotten stronger.

"Let's go." I replied before getting back on my horse.

* * *

It took only half of an hour to finally reached the Dire Tree. After dismounting on my steed, I went over to the door.

I sighed, "As usual. It's locked, it's _always_ locked."

I turned to see sparkles underneath some large leaves. Pushing the plants aside, I find little pieces to form a key. Before I left the area, I found the first parable. Instantly, it went to my parable book the moment I touch it. Using the key, a puzzle revealed itself before I got the chance to open the lock. It was a sliding game where I have to slide the key from one side to the other. It took only a few minutes for the lock to finally open.

When I opened the door, I saw Odile waiting for us. With her is a little girl, around the age of seven. She has shoulder-length golden-reddish blonde hair in curls, fair skin, and blue eyes. She wears a spring flower pin in her hair and a sunset colored dress. Her small feet are wearing white shoes.

"Thank goodness you're here, Detective." Odile expressed her relief.

"Well, it would have been a bit easier if the door wasn't locked."

"Sorry about that, but with suspicious people coming into the kingdom, there has to be precautions." she explained.

"That's fine. Odile, this is Lumina. She is a friend from my previous mission." I introduce the two.

"It's great to meet you, Princess Odile." Lumina was being way too formal, not that I can blame her. She was once royalty after all. Therefore, I'm guessing it was a family custom to be formal with other royals.

"There's no need for formality, just call me Odile." the Swan Princess insisted.

"And who are you?" I gently asked the little girl.

However, the girl didn't talk and she was hiding behind Odile even more.

"Hey there, there's no need to be shy." Odile told the little girl before turning to face me. "I think this girl is related to the Spring season. Unfortunately, she has the Curse of Silence. I don't even know her name. All I do know was that she came running to the Swan Kingdom and starts clinging onto me."

I felt a tug and saw that it was Lumina. She whispered into my ear, "Sophia, we should get out of here. It feels unsafe."

I nodded before explaining to Odile.

"You're right. We should get going. Take her with you and meet me in the Swan Palace. I have to go check on the Swan Guards for any news about the suspicious figure."

The child was very hesitant even though Odile was gently pushing her towards me. A timid girl, that she is. Luckily, Lumina made my job easier by holding the girl's hand. I did noticed that she was looking at the girl with recognition. The six year old became cooperative and after holding Lumina's hand, she started following us. The Swan Princess then left in the hurry.

 _'She is as loyal to the guards as she was with Flora.'_

When we got to the lake, however, the boat was missing the oars. Looking back at the girls, I thought I saw the younger child was eying something. Following her gaze, I saw that she was looking at a bunch of strange plants with needles on them.

 _'What could those plants mean to her?'_ I wondered.

Going to the plants, I didn't realize how sharp the nettles were. Fortunately, I'm wearing gloves. Pushing some of them aside, I found one of the oars.

"Well, one down, one more to go."

"Sophia." I heard my name being called.

Lumina was at the edge of the lake, pointing at something. I went back to the lake to look at what she was pointing at. It was the other oar! Someone must have knocked it over the water. However, near the lake was a fishing pole. How convenient. Unfortunately, it was missing the rod. I did saw a white feather and picked it up. Searching around for the rod, I noticed that a swan puzzle piece was left on the ground. Next, I went up to a tree stump, where I found a book.

 _'Hm... Looks like someone left it here.'_

Opening the book, I found a page that was missing the swan piece. I put the piece in as the puzzle began. It was one of those interact with objects to know the story puzzle. And I became elated when I found out what the story was. The Wild Swans! That's one of my favorite childhood stories! A narrator began reading the tale.

 _ **There was once a maiden named Eloise. A girl, who harbors a blessing and a curse. The power of Spring was linked to her, making the girl one of the new Ruler of the Seasons.**_

Well, that is the first twist in the story. I had to click five objects that relates to nature. The plants, most of them were flowers, included were roses, forget-me-nots, tulips, sunflowers, and nettles. I did notice, however, that Eloise looked a lot like the girl with Lumina. How are these two connected?

 _ **One day, Eloise was cursed with the inability to speak while on the mission to cure her eleven brothers. To lifted their never-ending curse, the maiden must sew eleven shirts made out of special plants.**_

I had to find all the nettles in order for the story to continue.

 _ **Unfortunately, because she was away from home, the girl needed to seek refuge. She took shelter from a kingdom of a different country.**_

The page showed of Eloise looking lost. So, I had to create a path for her to reach the castle.

 _ **Sadly, however, the Queen of that kingdom was cruel and cold-hearted. The kingdom that Eloise had stumbled into hated magic and was highly devoted to the deities of the world. Most of the people had shun the girl, all except for one. The Prince of this cruel place, was in love with the lovely young woman.**_

Oh no, I HATE the Queen! The one from the Six Swans. It seemed that this story is intertwine with The Wild Swans, which made sense. Seeing that the two have similar plot lines. I continued in collecting some items that seemed to be for some type of celebration...

 _ **Secretly, they wed and it was a few months later that they were given a child. However, when the Queen found out, she was furious. The Queen accused of the maiden's actions were a source of witchcraft and that she had put a love spell on her son. Not wanting the Prince to be associated with Eloise, the Queen sentence the poor girl to death for crimes that she didn't commit.**_

That doesn't seem good. Heck, of course it isn't! I'm interacting with a story that includes locking an innocent in a cell!

 _ **Later, the next day...**_

"Crap!" I whispered in frustration.

 _ **The Queen ordered the maiden to be burn on the stake. A fate befitting for a witch, she claimed.**_

Great! Now I'm building what's going to be a bonfire! When it was done, the maiden was tied to the cross before being burned.

 _ **Although Eloise died on that day, her work wasn't all for nothing. She had secretly passed her powers onto her son and her shirts were being taken back to Dire Island, hidden so only the right person can find them. The Prince was completely heartbroken for not only had he lost his wife to his mother, but the Queen had abandoned her grandson in the forest. She thought that the child cannot survive in the wilderness, but she thought wrong. The eleven swans had arrive to save him. They took care of their nephew, for it was now his job to finish what their sister had started.**_

Let's hope he did finished the job. Good grief, Hans Christian Andersen's version of The Wild Swans was no where close to a happy ending at all! The book opened to a page with a secret compartment. It was the missing rod I needed. Taking out the pole, I did I little tinkering until the fishing pole was complete.

Looking at the girls, I was relief that they have stayed in one spot. Lumina was bonding with the girl as the young child clapped her hands in delight when she saw Lumina's powers. Going to the lake, I had to fish out the oar. It was difficult and so utterly annoying!

"Ugh, this is why I hate fishing." I muttered quietly. You would think that after years of saving the world and people that I'd get the idea already, but nope! And of all things, it had to be fishing that is prolonging me from completely my mission! It took me at least five times until I FINALLY got the second oar.

Once I got the oars on the boat, Lumina and the girl got in. At least rowing a boat isn't difficult as fishing!

* * *

When we got to the Swan Palace Foyer, I wander around a little. The place hasn't changed at all. While looking around, I found another parable hanging on one of the lower branches of the Dire Tree. I wasn't sure when Odile will get back either, so I decided to search for some clue myself until she returns. One thing I did find interesting was a portrait.

 _'This must have been recently added.'_ I noted as I took a closer look.

The portrait showed of eleven Swan Guards, all donning in silver armor. The oldest looked around twenty-eight while the youngest brother looked about sixteen. I looked down to see the girl was also looking at the portrait of the Swan Brothers. She had sad eyes, yet her face showed some sort of recognition of these men.

"Do you want a closer look?" I asked.

She nodded as I picked her up so she can look at the picture more. She touched the golden frame as the portrait lit up. Something was hidden behind it! Putting the child down, I searched for any hidden buttons, similar to the one in the Faylinn Palace. There wasn't, but I almost missed some sparkles at the small pond.

I was slightly surprise because normally, I would get a key in return. However, I got a set of keys. Three in fact! The ground shook a little as the wall behind the portrait moved. It looked like I've trigger some sort of activation system. Looking behind the picture of the eleven Swan Brothers, I found a letter.

To lift my uncles of their curses,

I was tasked to finish my mother's job.

She had only managed to finished three

before her untimely death. I wished I

could have completed the task so my family

would have to suffer any longer, but

I feel a strange illness overcoming me.

-P

 _'It looks like her son wasn't able to finish the job after all. Judging from this letter, it seemed that he has to leave because of his illness. And P? What could P stand for?'_

At the end of the letter was a four point star symbol. Hm, I've seen this shape before...

I heard the door opened to see Odile walking in. She looked exhausted for she could barely stand.

"How was it?" I questioned.

"Bad." she answered before almost stumbling. "The Swan Guards are being subdued and more of my people are disappearing. We have to stop this from continuing any further!"

"Odile, is there anyway for us to see who is behind all of this?" Lumina asked.

"There is, but first, I need the key to the secret library." the Swan Princess replied.

"Lucky for us, I found three of them." I showed her the keys. "But I need to know where the door is."

"Oh, that wouldn't be a problem." after regaining her composure, Odile went to a certain wall and brushing some of the moss off.

There was a keyhole underneath all that stuff? Going over to the door, I tried all three keys. First, I tried the golden one. Hm, that doesn't seem right. The silver one was next. Well, there is only one left. I tried the bronze key and it was the right one. A click and the door was unlocked. Pocketing the silver and gold keys, I pushed the door opened to see a fairly large library.

"Wow, this library is much bigger than the one back home." Lumina remarked.

"Now what?" I turned to Odile.

"There is a Memory Pool up ahead. We can get information from there." the Swan Princess answered.

The four of us went to the pool. The surface of the water was reflecting the sunlight, making the pool looked more illuminating against the dark area. With the library in the dark, it looked almost like it was nighttime. The third parable was at the edge of the pool. Remembering my first trip to this island, I know what to do to get the info we needed. Taking out the white feather, I placed it on the surface of the water. The moment the feather glide in the water, the image of the room changed, replace with the images the pool was showing us.

"Something is appearing..." Odile notice a figure of a woman was slowly becoming clear.

The image showed a woman of royalty. Her dark hair was in an updo. She was dressed in a regal purple dress and in her hands was a staff. Her inhuman pale skin glowed in the sunlight. The sight of her just made me shudder. Now, there were many people I've encountered who have pale skin, but none of them looked like hers. Snow White's pale complexion was natural and a beautiful color of the snow. Belladonna's looked a bit more like a ghostly color, but still human. This woman, however, she looked like a wandering dead corpse! Something about her seemed out of place.

The woman appeared to be talking someone. And that someone was very familiar. Cloaked in black, the Mysterious Figure was having an important conversation.

 _"Don't worry, Master, I shall find the maiden."_

 _"Yes, do not fail..."_

 _"I won't." the woman answered with confident. "Renee may have failed to capture the Winter Successor, but I will catch her and Spring."_

 _"Good."_

 _"It shouldn't be a problem. I've dealt with a witch once. I can do it again with this one. I will make the people deemed her as a threat just like before."_

 _"Hold on," the Mysterious Figure stopped. "I sensed someone watching us..."_

It looked like he was looking at us, although, I'm not sure if he does see us. And something about that woman seemed awfully familiar, but I can't wrapped my finger around it. The image of them blurred until the pool return to the images of the room.

"I knew it." Lumina suddenly spoke.

"Something wrong?" Odile asked.

"The word 'witch' appeared again." she replied.

"This has happened before?" the Swan Princess turned to me.

"In my last case." I simply answered.

"My other was deemed as a witch." Lumina sadly remembered, thinking about her fay doll, Lumi.

"It seemed that she wants the girl." Odile looked at the unnamed child. "However, I know that she is no harm towards anyone despite the claims says otherwise."

"What should we do? Other then keeping her safe?" I questioned.

"We should find that woman and stop her. She has already caused too much confusion and fear for my people." the Swan Princess explained. "Detective, I'll be keeping the girl safe."

"Fair enough, I can't work on my case and watch over children at the same time. Besides, I think she's grown fond of you."

"Viola." Lumina spoke.

"Sorry?" Odile was a little surprise at the sudden response.

"Her name is Viola. I don't know how I know, I just do." the twelve year old replied.

"It's very fitting though." I comment before looking at the Swan Princess. "Where do you think we should start looking?"

"The last place she was seen was at the Lifeless Land."

"Then that is where we should be." I answered in determination. Taking Lumina with me, I added one more thing, "Be safe you two."

Odile and Viola both nodded their heads before going their path.

* * *

Lifeless Land was a very appropriate title because when we got there... There wasn't anything. No greenery at all. Everything was just bare soil. And the area looked abandoned, even dry brown moss has taken over the fallen buildings.

"What had happened here?" Lumina questioned.

Noticing some sort of marker, I read the writing on the lop-sided stone:

This place once hold former Swan Princess, Joelle.

Her father and sister ordered her death after her stubbornness against

marriage. So when she fled, they follow. Destroying everything she loves

before destroying her. The Spring has ended.

That doesn't sound like a happy family. I wonder what had happened. This place had lost life, possibly no chance to regain life at all...

"Lifeless Land, huh... The land of life comes to an end here. Such a depressing name." I remarked.

I picked up the fourth parable before exploring the area. The more I looked around the barren soil, the more I began to wonder if it was because of the current situation- because of the lack of Spring. However, when we reached to the edge of the forest, we ran into the mysterious woman.

"Ah, so you're the one my Master spoke highly of." she spoke to me. I was feeling tensed, making sure she doesn't get close to Lumina. As if she sensed my intentions, she laughed, "Oh! No need to fear though, I won't be going after you... Not just _yet_. Unlike Renee, I'm not brash... And I see you've brought the Successor of Winter with you. Well, if it isn't my lucky day! I'll get Spring and the soon-to-be Winter!"

"I'm not going with you if that's what you think!" Lumina shouted.

"Oh, feisty aren't we?" the woman sneered.

"Who _are_ you?" I questioned firmly, absolutely ignoring her yawning evil plans.

"I think we should play a game. If you can figure out who I am, you might win something." the woman gave a smirk. I sighed as the regal woman threw a game at my face, metaphorically. "Ready, Detective?"

"Oh it's on."

Did you want to know what game she threw at me? Well, what we're playing is a game of checkers. I have to play three rounds before I win.

"You didn't win. I just don't have the time to deal with a pest like you." she bragged. She then addressed to Lumina, "I'll come back to pick you up. First, Spring. I'll see you around."

Something about her tone and the way she spoke made me feel a bit weird out. I turned to the girl.

"Lumina, what did she mean? I thought that when a successor is chosen, he or she would be made official and gain immortality when they get older."

A little refresher in case you didn't remember everything from my last case. The Sisters of the Seasons were four fairies from different magical worlds, chosen by four Goddesses to bring the seasons. Despite immortality is promised, one might not know the time of their unexpected end. To make sure that none of the seasons are lost, they picked their successors to be the next generation, the Rulers of Seasons. Most of the time, they are children who inherit their predecessor's powers as a keepsake. Until they reached the right age, they won't be made an official ruler nor can used their powers to the full potential.

"Because Spring is the beginning of Life, it's the most ancient of the seasons. Therefore, the Ruler of Spring would gain that power at any age and be made official the moment they accepted their powers. And unlike all the other successors, the Spring Ruler's powers is passed on to those who are related to them, whenever if they are a direct or distant descendent. Even the current ruler can personally passed their powers if they knew that they were going to die. Normally, their deaths come unexpectedly."

"Like Eloise." I remembered. "The Queen burned her at the stake."

"And like Mother Holle." the girl replied sadly. "Sorry, I shouldn't really bring her up."

"No, no. I understand, you missed her." I insisted. "She was like a mother to you."

Lumina nodded in agreement. After letting out a slow sad sigh, she added, "Each seasons have their own creative ways of choosing and it all started with the original fays who were chosen by the Goddesses."

"Such as..."

"Because Mother Holle choose an individual who is not related to her in blood, I'll have to pick my own successor in a mother-daughter like relationship." she explained. "Of course, if I ever feel like I'm in grave danger that is."

"Right. Anyway, let's find Odile. She and Viola might be next to encounter that woman."

I would have let her continued, but we have to get going. So while we went through the forest, I listened to Lumina's explanation. Hearing her explained made me recall my past conversation with Lumi. The once living fay doll had told me to talk to Lumina if I ever wanted to know more about the seasons. Funny how I have forgotten about that and only remembered it just now.

Anyway, you already know Spring and Winter. The way Summer work is through reincarnation or rebirth. Like a phoenix, the power will be reborn from ashes into a new individual. It's similar to Spring's choosing, so not completely reincarnation. However, what bothers me about this idea was that I met the Lady of Summer. According to Lumi, she is the Summer Fay, one of the Season Sisters. If she was still living, how does Lumina knows of how the passing of the power work? I guess it has to do with finding that same spark in order to transfer the power over Summer.

As for Autumn, the passing of that specific season is currently unknown. Nevertheless, the successors will be immortal by the time they officially become the new rulers themselves. And of course, the only way to get rid of their immortality, they need to passed their powers to the next.

"I know it's weird and complex, but each of the Fay Sisters have their own time to passed their powers just like us. Obviously, Spring had a head start." Lumina remarked.

"That's an understatement." I replied. Who knows what time Eloise was given her powers.

Finding a quick parable, I opened my book to see into the past. Seeing these vision would always halt time around me. So there wasn't any harm in knowing of the past, right?

 **The Girl and the Eleven Swans, 3/3**

 **The Nettles of the Exotic Stinging Plants, 2/3**

 **?, 0/0**

 **?, 0/0**

 **?, 0/0**

 _The Girl and the Eleven Swans_

 _Many years ago, there was a couple who have eleven young handsome sons. Before my birth, my brothers were Swan Guards, assigned to protect the Swan Lake Princess, Odette. I'm sure that my brothers were full of joy to find out of the news from Father that they were going to have a new member to the family, me. Unfortunately, their joy was cut short when an evil wizard appeared. This wizard, who have gone by the name of Rothbart, wished to have the Swan Lake Princess' hand in marriage- for the tales of her grace and elegance has reached his ears._

 _My brothers refused and in response for their refusal, the wizard cursed them to forever remain in their swan forms. In return, Odette defeated Rothbart in battle, but was sadden by the loss of her friends. Sadly, because of their curse, the eleven swans disappeared, leaving their parents in sorrow. The only child they have left... Was their unborn daughter, Eloise... Me._

I saw Eloise living somewhat contently in her home on Dire Island. Again, she looked so much like Viola.

 _As I grew, my parents kept the secret of my brothers. Although I was grateful of them not wanting to shatter my happy days of childhood, I wished they were honest. However, as Fate has it, I eventually learned the truth when I first met my brothers._

 _I learned each of their names. Lucas, Michael, Thomas, Jacob, Matthew, Asher, Gideon, Daniel, Isaac, David, Andrew, and Benjamin._

Hm, all twelve of them seemed to have Biblical names.

 _"We have been watching you for a very long time, dear Sister." Lucas once told me._

 _Unfortunately, my life wasn't going very well. The current Swan Princess at that time was very uncaring. Her name was Lilith. From what I know, she was the spoiled younger sister of the former Swan Princess, Joelle._

When I saw Lilith, her attitude mostly gave me the reason not to like her. She has dirty blonde hair and cold blue eyes. Her short hair was divided into two and she was dressed in a more dull armor. She has this snobbish and arrogant feeling.

Joelle, on the other hand, displays this rather calming feeling. Unlike her little sister, this woman has her hair tied in a ponytail with a headband made with white feathers. Because she's a renounced Swan Princess, she was dressed in a more regal attire, wearing white. I did notice her wearing a cross.

 _It was Joelle who took after Odette when she was banished from the Swan Kingdom. As for the Princess, herself, only an unfortunate event happened that caused her to passed her crown onto her sister. I saw her before she left. I didn't understand why.  
_

 _"But why must you leave? You're a better ruler than Lilith." my youthful self once asked._

 _"It can't be help. No one seemed to believe in my innocence." Joelle replied as she packed up._

 _"I believe you."_

 _She looked at me in surprise with those beautiful green eyes of hers, but that quickly changed when a lovely smile spread on her face, "I know you do. That is why I've decided..."_

 _"Decided on what?"_

 _"That you, Eloise, will be perfect to inherit my gift."_

 _She kneel to me to hold my hands. Suddenly, she glowed a warm springy feeling until that feeling flowed into me._

Oh, so that must mean that Joelle was a Spring Ruler once. But I wonder since Lumina had explained this to me... Who was Eloise to Joelle?

 _That was the last I saw her before she left to live somewhere else on Dire Island. Now Lilith was doing her job, yet she wasn't doing it out of care or love._

 _One day, she ordered any young maiden to be banished, claiming that anyone beautiful might be working in the arts of dark magic. I felt that she was doing this because she hated my family, more specifically, me._

I am starting to think that there was a reason for the hatred towards that specific family. Again, I still want to know their relations.

 _I was forced out of the kingdom with only my brothers for comfort. During the night, they would return into human form while in the morning, they turned back into swans. Not wanting my poor brothers to suffer from their curse any longer, I set out to find a cure. In my dreams, I was visited by the Goddess Flora._

 _She gave me a way to break the curse on my brothers and insisted that I was the only one who could do it. Why? The reason was because I had a special gift, given to me by Joelle. At first, I didn't understand, until it was just before my death- before being burn at the stake as a witch._

Aw man! We're already at that part?

 _My gift was transferable to my family. Because I was to die, I couldn't let the only cure die with me. So I passed my gift onto my son- so he may continue with the cure in my stead. I hoped that one day, a distant family member of mine will inherit this special gift... And end my brother's curse once and for all._

I looked at the parable as I was taken back to the present.

"Well, I know now that Viola is a descendent of Eloise. But whatever happened to her son?" I questioned.

* * *

After we finished our walk from the forest, we've arrived just in time to see the confrontation between the woman, Odile, and Viola.

"Well, who would have thought that the maiden I was looking for was a little girl!" the woman sneered evilly.

"Well, you're going to have to go through me to get her!" Odile retaliated.

Although the Swan Princess fought her best, she was violently knocked out after hitting her head on a rock. We rushed over, but were too late when Viola was snatched by the woman.

"Hahaha! Time is running out for you, Detective!" she taunts me.

Summoning her magic, she aimed it directly at me. I was sent back from the blast and landed with my head hurting.

"Sophia? Sophia, get up!" Lumina shook me.

I groaned as I quickly got up. By the time I recover, the woman and Viola was gone!

"Darn it." I muttered.

* * *

 **1) Since the DP timeline isn't updated, I predicted (and this is not canon) that SPatDT took place in 2023 in the Summer. TTatT took place in Autumn, and the latest game, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow is in the transition from Autumn to Winter.**

 **2) My previous fan-made DP story, The Winter Child with the Sight take place in the Winter of 2023.**

 **3) This story take place in the Spring of 2024.**

 **Also, did you catch some hints in this chapter? Fairy Realm, pan flute, tinkering, and whoever is P? Get the hint yet?  
**

 **Leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy April Fool's Day! Don't worry, this is not a joke chapter. Before we begin, I like to tell you ahead of time that this story and through out all my future fan-made DP stories, you'll be getting little bits and pieces of Sophia's past and her past life. Later on, you'll understand some mysteries of our Detective, why she is trying to find her parents and more about her. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Maiden's Silence and the Cursed Swans**

I rushed over to Odile to check if she was okay. Wait, what am I thinking? Of course she is not okay! She's unconscious!

"Sophia, I've heard that Dire Island have some healing herbs. Maybe if you find it, she might be able wake up." Lumina told me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll stay here. My magic might slow down the blood from her head." she explained.

"Alright, but be careful." I warned her.

"I will." the girl assured me.

Before I took off, I saw Lumina dragging Odile away from the blood-soaked rocks to lay her down on the grass. She then started to used her magic to slow the bleeding. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I left the two behind.

However, I stopped to see some sparkles in a pile of scraps. Looking for the pieces, I got myself a Fairy Flute. Huh... Something about this flute is making me remembering something that I don't remember.

 _In a vast valley, the melody of a flute can be heard. Its music is being carried by the winds, allowing many to hear the lovely song from the far distant. The one playing the flute is a young man. He was dressed in regal white with light blonde hair. A Prince is what he is. However, he doesn't feel like a Prince, more like an outsider. A stranger._

 _"Why is your music so sad?" a young woman's voice asked._

 _"Hey, Genevieve."_

 _The Prince turned slowly..._

What was that I just saw? Who was that man? And... Why did he called me Genevieve? Shaking the questions off my mind, I continued on my mission. Spring time on Dire Island looked so different. Many trees are blooming with flowers, some even have fruits. It's almost unrecognizable.

I eventually wandered to the Fairy Garden. The beautiful sight looks too real that I was beginning to questioned if this was a part of Dire Island or if it's the Fairy World hidden behind the Fairy Glamor.

One of these flowers must be a healing herb... But which one? Looking at the flute, I started to put it to my lips. It was strange though. Despite I didn't know which tune to play, I just did. The music was unfamiliar, but at the same time... Oddly nostalgic. Another memory came to me, yet it wasn't mine. At least, I don't think so.

 _Back in that peaceful place, a celebration was being held._

 _"Celebrating for her eighteenth birthday, Princess Genevieve!" the announcer proclaimed._

 _Many people clapped and cheered as their Princess came down the stairs. She had long red hair with two long locks in front of her shoulders, and straight fringes above her fiery eyes. The maiden smiled as she descend from the stairs, careful to not trip over her red ballgown._

Many other people were there that I know, but never have met before. Mostly, the six in front of the crowd. Why was that?

 _However, the party was greatly disturbed when an attack was fired. People were running in a frenzy while the six people from the crowd came running towards the Princess._

 _"Genevieve, are you alright?" the man from the earlier memory asked. His blue eyes expressed concern.  
_

 _"I'm fine, Jason." oddly enough, Genevieve's voice sounded just like mine._

 _The ground continued to shake until the girl with dark hair exclaimed, "We have to get out of here!"_

 _Jason took out his flute and started playing a tune. The seven of them teleported away, escaping to safer grounds. However, the moment Genevieve's kingdom was destroyed, the enemy confronted them._

 _"Ha ha ha, did you enjoy my surprise, Princess?" the dark figure mocked. "That isn't the only surprise I have in store. Tell me the location of it and I shall spare you all from the miserly that is about to come."_

 _"Never!" Genevieve gave a defiant answer._

 _"We will never tell you the location is!" Jason replied._

 _"Oh? Is that your answer?"_

 _"We will never tell you of its location!" another man exclaimed, having a furry cloak around him._

 _"Then so be it!" the enemy exclaimed as he disappeared. "Soon, you shall all feel the life taken away from you. I shall steal your future and even if you are all reborn in a new life, I shall cursed you all to a tragic end along with the allies you make!"_

I steadied my breathing from how intense that memory was. Again, I was seeing things from Genevieve's eyes. Was she me? In a past life?

"Great." I muttered.

Not only I don't have recollection of my past now, I also don't remember my old life as well. How did I became so forgetful?

Looking at the Fairy Garden, one herb did appeared at the sound of the flute. Taking the herb with me, I went back to the Lifeless Land. Playing the flute, some plant life started to come back, but slightly. I then looked up to see a pot stuck in a tree. Picking up a rock, I threw it at the branches. The pot then fell as I caught it. Now all I need was water.

Going back all the way to Swan Lake, I gathered some of the water before heading back to the Lifeless Land. Since there were some dry wood, I collected at least five of them before starting a fire to boil the water. Placing the herb in the pot of water, I let it brew while I went to find a small vial.

Noticing a box near the tree, I went to see a missing four pointed star. Lucky for me, I have that.

I smiled after I placed it in the slot, "Second star to the right. Who would have thought?"

The box opened to give me what I had needed. Taking the vial with me, I returned to the brewing medical herb. After I collected a few drops, I returned to the forest to where Lumina and Odile are.

* * *

When I got to them, Odile was already stirring, but not enough to be conscious. So I let her drink a little of the medical potion until she woke completely.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

The Swan Princess closed her eyes as she touch the spot where she hit her head. She winced at how badly her wound was.

"Ugh, I'm fine. Just... My head hurts a little." she answered softly. I helped her to stand, but her headache was clearly not helping. She sink back down with her head resting against the tree. She sighs in frustration, "Detective, go into the Swan Palace. There should be a hidden fountain in the Royal Garden. The water have the power to heal and bring back life."

I nodded as I went back to the palace. When I got there, I found many people running around in the city. It was that woman again! She was playing a flute, causing many people to scream in panic. Seeing the scene brought another painful memory that I don't recall.

 _People were running, screaming, as the evil being continue to attack many innocent lives. This being is hard to describe, for it wasn't human. Not only that, but seven voices can be heard from it. The being began to take shape into a human, a dark sorcerer. He was stealing people's life energy and increasing his power. Most of the people have fled to the Mortal World. Those who have decided to stay were fighting for their lives and for the last standing kingdom._

That was... Shaking my head, I continue towards the Swan Palace. Once I got to the place, I notice some sparkles near the Palace Foyer. What I got out of it was a bunch of different colored orbs, like marbles. Going back to the Palace Library, I remembered one of the walls looking... Hollow. There must be a secret passage behind it. On that wall was a puzzle, but it was missing the small orbs.

I place the marbles inside as the puzzle became active. Oh, I'm playing Zuma! There were three rounds where I kept firing marbles to matched the colored balls rolling around the lines. In all the levels, I beat it without a single marble reaching the end of the line.

The wall suddenly opened to revealed a hidden passage way!

"Cool." I commented as I stepped inside. When I got to the Royal Garden, I was amazed to see many plants surrounding the area. But of course, this place is devoted to the Goddess Flora, why should I be surprised?

I got to the fountain to realized one problem.

"Darn... I need to find something to take back some of the water with me..."

 _'Too bad I left the vial.'_

Looking around, I pulled the covers off of a statue. The figure showed a lovely woman with long hair in curls. She wears an elegant dress that looks kinda like a rosebud, with the petal-like fabric cascading down to her feet. Standing with her is a man, dressed in somewhat of low quality. However, they looked really happy together.

On the plaque reads:

Spring Beauty and her lover, Daniel.

May your happiness blossom like the flowers

you bring every Spring.

"Oh. So this statue is of one of the Sisters of the Seasons. This must be the Spring Fay that the Flower Goddess, Flora, choose to maintain the Spring season." I realized.

 _'I guess all of the Spring Ruler descendents started out with her.'_

After I have uncovered the statue, there was some sparkles at the base. It was what I needed! Returning to the fountain, I dip the flask into the water and put the lid on. That's everything. Now I have to get back to Odile and Lumina.

Before I left, however, I caught sight of a parable piece. It immediately went into my parable book, but I can't read right now.

* * *

When I got back to the forest- to where those two were waiting, I gave the Swan Princess the bottle with healing water. It took only a few drops that she was feeling a little better.

"Thank you, Detective." she replied as she slowly got back up.

She did stumbled a little, but I help her regain balance.

"Odile, the people are in a frenzy. They are running in panic and hurting themselves." I told her.

"Leave it to me, I'll take care of them." the Swan Princess insisted.

"Are you sure? Healing water takes a while to become effective." I questioned.

"I'll be fine by then." she assured me.

The three of us made a quick stop at her hideout where Odile opened a little chest. She gave me a book.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Something I found before Raine came. A diary." she answered.

"Raine?" Lumina asked.

"The woman who attacked us." Odile clarified. "I just found out while I was unconscious. Someone came into my dreams to tell me that."

"Who?" I questioned, being quite curious.

"I don't know. She never gave me her name. All she told me was that she wanted to help you." the Swan Princess answer.

"Interesting." I muttered.

"Well, I have to go. I wished you two luck in finding Viola and catching the Queen." Odile replied as she transformed into a swan before taking off.

"We should get going too." Lumina told me.

"Yes." I replied with determination.

Going back to the Lifeless Land, Lumina and I searched for clues, but couldn't find any. I suddenly remembered the diary. Taking it out and the silver key, I put the key on the lock and was relief to hear a click. This diary seemed to have belonged to Eloise before she was banished from Dire Island. What was interesting was that each pages seemed to record other Rulers of Spring... As if this book was connected to their thoughts.

There were currently five of the rulers in this diary. How very strange... You would think that if Spring had a head start, there would be more names than this. Perhaps these five realized who they were while the descendents in between didn't. Maybe that is why some of the names were blurred out.

I first flipped to Spring Beauty's page. By the way, on a side note, I don't think Spring Beauty is her actual name. Her recorded thoughts talked about her lover, Daniel, but it didn't go into specific details. I wonder if something happened between them. They looked so much in love from the statue I saw of them in the Royal Garden. The second page talks about Joelle, the first human Spring Ruler. Her page talked about the marriage to a man whom she doesn't love. I remembered that she didn't want to wed, which made sense since she was a Swan Princess. Was this before she joined the Swan Guards? Or was there more?

The third page was about Eloise- about her thoughts of saving her brothers. I already know that, so I flipped to the next page to her son. Her son's name, for some reason, keeps on referring to as P. What could P stand for? His thoughts were about losing his shadow and that he must flee to a magical land. Finally, I continued flipping pages until I got to Viola's. Words appeared as her thoughts were being recorded. According to this diary, Viola has been gathering nettles to finish the cure for the Swan Brothers' freedom. She can only get them in graveyards.

Closing the book so suddenly, Lumina asked, "Where will we be going?"

"We need to find a church." I answered.

"A church? Sophia, I understand that you're Catholic, but this isn't the time to offer your prayers." Lumina responded.

I turned to faced her with an amusing look, "Were you trying to be humorous?"

"Yes?" she answered, but it sounded more like a question.

I laughed as we continued, "Well, you're getting there."

We decided to return to the lake until some sparkles under dry leaves stopped me. What I got was a shovel.

 _'Wonder what I'll be digging today.'_ I thought.

When we got to the lake, I saw a swan approaching towards us. Lumina ran up to it as it gave her something. She turned to give me a rose emblem similar to the lock on the diary. The swan then pointed its wings towards a spot in the soil. I guess that is where I should dig. Taking out the shovel, I started to remove some soil. I didn't have to dig too deep, thank goodness.

When I got what looks like a small chest out of the ground, thanks to Lumina, I swat the dirt off to see a place for the rose emblem the swan gave. After I put the emblem in its place, the chest opened to revealed three knitted shirts.

"So this was where Eloise hidden her shirts... Or rather, her brothers." I comment.

"But look at the soil. It looked like it was just recently found." Lumina pointed out.

"Viola must have found it and buried it back so Raine won't find them." I explained as I took the shirts.

"Well done." a voice proclaimed.

We turned around to see the Raine. She looked ready to fight someone... Whom I'm guessing is me.

"What are you doing here, Raine?" I asked.

"I was getting bored so I decided to come back and play. And it seemed I came at the right moment. You now know my name, so here is my surprise!"

She was sending blast of magic at us, enjoying our struggles from getting knocked off.

"Didn't you say that if we know who you are then you will give us something?!" Lumina asked, her voice raised.

"I said if you can figure out who I am then yes. But you only know my name, not of my past!" she laughed.

This crazy woman continued until the swan got in between her and us. I was surprised to see the swan unharmed, but in the form he is in, he cannot win against this witch. Taking out one of the green shirts, I threw it at him. Light emits from his body that I have to shield my eyes. While Lumina and Raine covered their eyes, I saw clearly.

The swan shed his white feathers as his wings became arms, his body growing longer until he was human. When the light died down, standing between us wasn't a swan, but a man. He looked around twenty-eight, with dark hair, blue eyes, all clad in his swan armor. I smiled at him.

"I knew it."

He opened his eyes as he summoned a sword into his hands. With just one hit, he created a portal to suck Raine away. We were safe... For now. After that, he turned to us as his sword disappeared. We approached to him.

"Thank you, Detective, for lifting my curse. Although the curse shield me and my brothers from harm, we are weak in our swan forms." he explained. "Oh, how can I forget? My name is Lucas, I'm the eldest brother."

"Lucas, do you know if Dire Island have a church? And where I can find one?" I asked.

"A church?" he questioned.

"Viola needed to find the nettles to continue her work for your brothers." I explained.

"Oh, I see. Yes, I might be able to help you with that." Lucas replied. "The church isn't that far, but we must hurry if we want to save Viola. Queen Raine will eventually find her way back from where I sent her. Let's go!"

I nodded as he started to lead the way. Lumina was about to follow until she stopped to see that I haven't move yet.

"Go. I'll catch up." I told her.

She nodded as I took out my parable book.

 **The Girl and the Eleven Swans, 3/3**

 **The Nettles of the Exotic Stinging Plants, 3/3**

 **?, 0/0**

 **?, 0/0**

 **?, 0/0**

The present became the past and this time, the story was being told in the Goddess Flora's point of view.

 _The Nettles of the Exotic Stinging Plants_

 _Once in a field, from the outskirts of the Swan Kingdom, there were many plants that I grew. Out of many, there was one plant that was unlike any other. Ones that has nettles sharper than thorns. I gave these plants their names. Stinging Nettles for their needle-like appearance. These plants were very rare and only grow whenever the moon shines brightly. The Stinging Nettles crave for moonlight from the moon for it was the source of its existence. Much like their hunger for moonlight in the cold night sky, the place where they grow is very dark. They enjoy growing in graveyards, where the moon shines brighter than ever. By collecting the light from the moon, their needles grow more as the magic within them increases.  
_

Huh... I guess that was the reason why Viola was eying those plants...

 _However, unlike the thorny rose, just a single touch would burn the skin of any mortal. The pain will last, making it feel unbearable._

"That doesn't sound quite pleasant." I remarked.

 _Nevertheless, I cherished all my plants. Yet, I pitied these sharp nettles for they were unloved by any mortal passing by. So, when it was time for me and the three other Goddesses to meet, we choose our fairy rulers to control the Seasons. I picked my Spring Fay for something about her caught my interest. Her strong mind and kind heart. Not only that, but her name was revered in the Fairy World. They called her Spring Beauty for not only her beauty, but for her love in what nature has to offer._

 _"I shall make you, Spring Beauty, the first Ruler of Spring." I declared as I put a flower circlet on her head. "It will be your job to maintain Spring and bring your season when it is time."_

 _"Yes, Goddess Flora." she answered with such loyalty._

 _After the crowning of the other fairies for their seasons, I have Spring Beauty walk with me to my home._

I followed them to Rosaria, the Goddess' homeland. I've learned of this place thanks to Gerda's letter way back after I did a case on Rapunzel and Belladonna.

 _"Spring Beauty." I called out her name._

 _"Yes, my Goddess?" the Spring Fay responded._

 _"I have to tell you something that you must keep secret." I explained as we stopped in front of my garden. Turning to her, I showed her the Stinging Nettles. "As a Ruler of Spring, I want to give you these plants."_

 _She looked at the nettles in curiosity until she questioned, "What are they?"_

 _"They're Stinging Nettles. A plant so sharp that it lacks many from an ordinary flower." I answered. "I want your essence to be linked with theirs."_

 _"You mean, like your Guardians?" she asked._

 _"In a way. However, unlike my Guardians who were born with the gift, yours will be given." I explained. "Just know, if you passed your powers to a new host, you will lose your immortality and gift for they will be transferred."_

 _"I understand."_

 _"These Stinging Nettles may be sharp and be... Unfavored by many people, but within them is something magical."_

 _She looked at me with a smile, "My Goddess, I know nature and your domain for a very long time. Every plant have some kind of magic in them. It just depends on the person who wants to see the beauty in them from within."_

 _"I knew you were the right Fay to gain this gift." I smiled, knowing that she see the uniqueness in these plants._

 _"I won't disappoint you, Flora." Spring Beauty replied._

 _Walking over to the Stinging Nettles, she radiate a green aura as her life was being connected to the plants with just a single touch. Normally, a touch will cause pain to anyone. But not her since she isn't a mortal and... Because of their connection, they can never harmed themselves._

Oh, so that explains how Eloise doesn't seemed to be bothered by the pain despite the blisters I saw on her hands.

 _As for why these nettles are special... They can change to many shapes and forms- used as medicine or as a cure. However, only Spring Beauty and her descendents, the Rulers of Spring, can use the nettles in any other way they like._

Closing my book, I then ran to catch up with Lumina and Lucas. Something tells me that I'll be learning more about Spring Beauty's descendents.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Ready for chapter 3! Cause I am, even though I'm the one writing this. This chapter will have a major back story on Spring Beauty, so most of this chapter will be a trip down someone's memory lane. In case you might be wondering why this isn't in a parable instead is because:**

 **1) Spring Beauty's story is a mix of at least three stories in one**

 **2) I'm already including other stories more than I should (but I have to or it might be a missed opportunity)**

 **3) I already have a bonus chapter prepared so I can't have the back story as a bonus chapter.**

 **Plus, I feel like around 6000 words is worth one chapter. Any chapter less than 6000 than I'm starting to think that I have little creativity. This back story might make up for the fact there will not be a parable in this chapter. And so sorry I couldn't update this last weekend. When you plan for back story, you plan it with effort.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Maiden's Silence and the Cursed Swans**

When I caught up, I saw Lucas and Lumina standing in front of the Swan Kingdom Church. Something about this seemed very special, more than the old fallen buildings from the Lifeless Land.

"If you want to go in, you'll need the key to it." Lucas explained.

I will admit, I was a bit shock at first, "Why would the church be locked?"

"There is someone who is important inside. After the last visitor, a former Swan Princess closed this church so everything inside will be..." Lucas trailed off to find the right word. "Intact."

"I promise I won't break anything." I told the Swan Brother as I took out the last key. The golden one. Of course, there was also a tiny little puzzle. It was one of those Mahjong games in the shape of a dragon. Once I got to the last match, the door opened as we entered inside.

When I got in, I must say that I was in awe. Sure, I've seen a few churches throughout my previous adventures, but this was very different. The sunlight shined through the stain glassed windows, the colors shining down on a figure. My attention was momentarily taken away at the sight of a parable on a seat.

"Wow." Lumina was the first to comment.

"No way..." my eyes was focus on the statue.

A figure of a woman was chained on a cross. She looks so real that I was questioning if this was a statue or not. And despite the light golden color of the figure, I'm pretty sure I saw some hints of her actual color... Though it was very faint. Taking a closer look, I saw a cross necklace around her neck and I knew who she was. What makes this even more dazzling was when the light from the sun shining down on her, giving the statue a beautiful glow.

"Is she..." Lumina trailed off.

Lucas sighed, "Yes. Detective, Lumina, meet Swan Princess Joelle, the second Ruler of Spring."

"How did this happened?" I questioned.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know that Joelle was once a Swan Princess, but she died from a false offense." Lucas explained.

"I know a bit from the parable, but nothing about a false offense." I answered.

"Well, after Joelle renounced her title as Swan Princess, she was forced into an arrange marriage." the man continued. "And after she refused, her father, Lord Caldwell, decided to have her crucified. When the people found out the truth, we brought her statue here- to this church... Where she is honored as a revered saint."

I turned to look at the statue in disbelief, "How can her father be so heartless?"

"To be honest, that man is more wretched than you will know. He ruined many lives of his relatives." the eldest brother remarked. "After everything, she was well-known and most beloved to all the people... Including the Goddess Flora."

"Tell me, in the first parable, what was the connection between Joelle and your sister, Eloise?" I asked.

"Our sister was given her powers because of Joelle." Lucas answered.

"Remember, Spring passed their powers through family members." Lumina reminded me.

"Correct. You see... Joelle was our cousin. Father did told us that his brother had one daughter. That was before we turned into swans." he added.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. So... Caldwell is your uncle?" I asked. For some reason, the information doesn't make sense.

"No..." Lucas trailed off, also becoming confused. "Maybe? Father never told us the name."

"Wait, what about Lilith?" I questioned.

"That wicked woman? She isn't even Joelle's little sister!" he snapped. "Sorry, everything that went wrong started out with her."

Lumina looked at me as I tried to figure out the family tree. However, I couldn't think about it. Everything just didn't make sense. So I shook my head, deciding not to pursue the answer right now.

"So, in other words, Viola is your..." Lumina trailed off.

"She is the descendant of our sister. The fifth one who seemed to realized who she is." Lucas revealed. "We should hurry. Find anything that will help you, Detective, but please make haste. I'll go guard the outside."

I watched as he left before turning to the figure of Joelle. At the base of the cross, there was another parable. Wow, two in one room. That never happened before. Looking at the statue, something did caught my attention.

 _'Why is she barefooted?'_ I wondered.

I was about to leave until I noticed some sparkles underneath the seats. What I got was a fairy figurine. Near the seats was a book with a secret compartment inside, but it was jammed shut. I took it along with me, just in case if I find something to open it.

* * *

After I got outside, I thought I saw the bushes rustling.

"What do you think it is?" Lumina asked after catching up with me.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I replied. When I reached the bushes, I saw Viola on the ground, shaking. "Viola?" I called out in shock.

The child looked at me and raised her right arm. She wanted to give me something. When I looked what she gave me, which was a human figurine, the girl became unconscious. Quickly, pocketing the figurine, I carefully picked the girl up.

"Viola!" Lucas came running to us. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just found her behind the bushes." I answered.

"She must have escaped, look at all those injuries." Lumina pointed out as I put the girl in Lucas' arms.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To one of your brothers. I'm pretty sure that one of them had helped Viola escaped. It would explain the feathers on her." I answered. "Keep Raine from finding her."

He nodded as me and Lumina continued onwards. However, when we got to the Path of Healing, there was a bolder in the way. I looked around the area. Many trees and flowers. There was a sound of water behind the large rock, but it was sealed off. Everything else was peaceful and quiet here.

"Sophia, look." Lumina pointed to the sky.

I looked up to see a white feather spiraling down. However, something about this feather looked odd.

"Lumina, can you increase the Faerie Sight from here? I think there is some Faerie Glamor around this area. Something seemed out of place." I asked.

"Sure." the girl agreed. "But you'll need to handle the rest."

She used her locket as it made runes appeared. A matching puzzle. After I matched all the pairs, the Path of Healing started to change into what looks like the transition between Winter and Spring. There were less flowers and a few pile of snow. To my left, there was something in the small tree.

The tree had two stands which I'm guessing was for the figurines I have. I placed the fairy figurine to the right and the human figurine to the left. The tree then lit up as a glowing sphere came up.

"Lumina, what is this?"

"It's a memory. Someone must have left it here." the girl answered.

"How is it possible to leave a memory behind?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure either. I guess someone wants their past to be known." she replied looking at me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes. All you have to do is touch it." Lumina told me.

"Wait, you're not coming?" I questioned.

She shook her head, "No. As the Successor of Winter, I cannot witness the memory that isn't from _my_ predecessor.

"But since I have magic, I can?" I guessed.

"Precisely." she agreed.

"Okay, I wonder whose memory I'm going to see." I muttered as I touched the pink glowing sphere.

* * *

I found myself in Rosaria again, but in a different area. It looks like a Sprite Kingdom. Suddenly, I saw her. She has dark brown hair in loose curls with a hint of pink in the curls. That flower circlet was on her head. She has a pale complexion, brown eyes, and pink lips. Her rose-like dress was pink with the ends being white, although I'm pretty sure I saw some hints of blue.

"That must be Spring Beauty." I commented as I followed her.

The good thing about seeing memories is that you can know more about a person's personality rather than hearing it or reading it. And this was very much like the parables. I can hear some of her thoughts while being in her memories.

 _I once descended to Earth to spread my season, Spring fills my life as I completes it. Then... One day, while I was bringing my season, I was hiding after finding some mortals tending to their fields._

 _There was one man whom my heart aches for. I believe humans called it "love at first sight". But I know, not all love meant happy endings. However, I wanted to so much meet this man. His name was Shi, a name which meant lion.  
_

I studied the man. He has brown eyes and dark hair...

 _I wanted to know him, so I sneaked into the Human World very often to meet him._

I watched as Spring Beauty disguised herself as human so she can get close to Shi. She reminded me so much of Mother Holle- disguising themselves as they went to the Human World to fall in love. The deceased Winter Fay did the same thing before she suffered heartbreak. I wondered if Spring Beauty will also suffered from loss love...

 _We were very close, but it was a year that Shi never knew that I was a girl... Or that I wasn't even human. Eventually, I had to confessed to him of what I truly am. For that one year spent in the Human World, I'd failed to pay more attention to my work. When I told him, I think that he would grow to hate me. But to my surprise, he accepted me._

 _Filled with happiness, I let him visited my world in Rosaria. Amongst all the places, I took him to my most treasured place. Butterfly Valley. A place where a large pear tree grow with the blossoms in the branches. But my favorite part of this area were the butterflies at the roots. The moment he stepped in, butterflies flew around us. I remembered that after, I played him a beautiful tune with my magical harp, causing many flowers beneath us to grow._

I saw Shi leaning in to kiss the Spring Fay on her forehead as she smiled. I was also smiling as their love for each other grows. She would often take him to her homeland where they spend their time together.

 _There was one time when I gave him his own wings. They were temporary, but it was worth the time we shared. I remembered that his flying was so bad, that I would laughed as I playfully pulled him back. It was the best time of my life for I get to stare into those beautiful eyes of his once more._

I was brought back to the present as the tree gave two items. A small crowbar and a puzzle piece, the classical one. Remembering that I still have that book with me, I used the crowbar to force it opened. What I got out of the compartment was a green wand and a violin bow.

"Sophia." I turned to Lumina. "What did you see?"

"I saw Spring Beauty back when she was the Spring Ruler. But something doesn't make sense. There was a statue that says that her lover's name was Daniel."

"Maybe Daniel is her second love?" Lumina offered a guess.

"Well, your guesses are better than mine." I commented. "Come on, let's go back to the Fairy Garden. Something is making me wanting to go there..."

* * *

When we got to the garden, I knew something was out of place. Where did that stand came from? It wasn't there before. On it were many puzzle pieces that were scattered to the sides. Well, it looks like somebody has been here. Taking out the puzzle piece I got earlier, I started connecting the pieces. After I completed the puzzle, which was an image of Spring Beauty, another memory appeared.

 _After we have confessed our love, I knew that was when our test would begin... Or rather, Shi's test. Father came to tell us that we can't be together because my love for Shi would only hinder the process of Spring. I would probably ended up betraying the Goddess Flora for having such complex emotions. Despite many would probably argued, I understood why. You have to put others before yourself... I have to satisfy the people and my family first before me. So, he locked me in my room and banished Shi from our realm. I could never understand how he is determined to see me again that night._

 _"You came!" I cried in tears, happy to see him again._

 _"Did you ever doubt me?" he asked. After he broke me free from my confinement, he told me, "We can leave Rosaria. You can stay in my world and live with me, I don't mind."_

 _Before I could respond to the idea, Father caught us._

 _"You! How dare you come to this realm again!"_

 _"We have to go!" he exclaimed as he took my hand._

 _"Hey! Stop!" Father yelled._

 _"But wait, Shi! You don't have wings! How else can you-" I stopped as he took a leap into the air, taking me with him. I was surprised to see him floating in the air. "Wha... How did you-"_

 _"I found a fairy in my world. She was visiting. And when she heard that I was trying to help you, she gave me Fairy Dust." Shi explained._

 _"Fairy Dust? But that is only available in-" I was cut off when a gust of wind almost caused me to lose my grip._

 _Suddenly, a portal was opened._

 _"I'm sending you back to your world, Mortal. You don't belong here!" Father claimed._

 _He disappeared as wind started to blow against me while the portal is taking Shi. Knowing that we can't be together in this situation, he turned to me._

 _"No matter what, I will find a way to return to you!" he yelled._

 _"I know! No matter how long I have to wait, I'll always love you!" I cried as the we were separated. I returned to my kingdom and Shi returned to his home in the Human World._

I watched as many years passed by as the Sprite Princess wept day and night, mourning for her lost love. Time had caused him to die. She would claimed that butterflies should never be alone and that they should fly together. The memory ended there as I was right back at the garden. This time, I receive some dynamite.

"Let's go, Lumina." I told the girl as she nods in agreement.

"Sophia, are you okay?" she asked on the way.

"Yeah, just not expecting an emotional memory." I admit.

"Oh? I never expected to be traveling with an _emotional_ Detective." Lumina teased.

I smiled at her, "Shut up."

Returning to the Path of Healing, I planted the dynamite under the bolder.

"We need some matches." Lumina pointed out.

"I know." I replied. "Maybe we should go back to Lucas. Perhaps he have something that can help us."

We returned to the Swan Kingdom Church to meet with the eldest Swan Brother.

"Detective, you're back."

Before I could asked him my question, I ended up asking, "Where is Viola?"

"She's inside the church. Don't worry, she's safe." he insisted.

"Lucas, do you have any matches?" Lumina asked.

"Matches? Why on earth would you need matches for?" he asked.

"Need it to blow a large rock to smithereens." I answered.

"When I was taking Viola inside, I notice something was in her hands. Try see if she can help."

I nodded as we head inside the church. Once inside, I found Viola in the graveyard, grabbing for the nettles.

"Viola, what are you doing?" Lumina asked the child. Clearly, Lumina knows what the girl was doing, but she also understood that it wasn't safe to be outside.

"I know you want to help the Swan Brothers, but you have to be careful out here." I told the child gently. "Viola, listen to me, do you have matches with you?"

The girl nodded as she reached into her dress pocket. She pulled out a box, which only has two matches inside. After I help her gather enough nettles and escort her inside, Lumina and I head back to the Path of Healing. When we got there, I instruct Lumina to keep a safe distance as I lit a match. However, it ran out so I have to use the last match. When it was lighting up the dynamite, I got to safety just in time to hear a big bang. With the road clear, we can continue.

* * *

When we got to the Clearing, a huge spider came to join the party.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled in frustration. How many more giant spiders am I going to see in this lifetime?!

"Looks like we can't go further until we deal with that arachnid." Lumina remarked. "Sophia, are you okay?"

"Despite this is my fourth encounter with giant spiders, I have an intense fear of arachnophobia." I answered.

"It seemed that you kind of improved though." the girl commented.

"I guess you can say that. I mean, on my first case, I would freak out and run to the other door... But still, whenever I see one, I still get a shudder or two."

"Do you have something that might get rid of it?" she asked.

"No. Just two shirts, a wand, and a violin bow." I answered. "Honestly, I'm surprised. Normally, I have a lot more with me."

"I guess it's more easier when it's on your birthday."

"True." I somewhat agreed. "Let's go check up on Odile."

When we got to the Swan Kingdom, I immediately saw Raine. She was messing around and causing more chaos than ever!

"That is not good." Lumina whispered.

"We have to find another way to the palace."

So, we took a different route to the palace, but it was very easy to get lost.

"How are we going to find the right way to the palace?" the girl asked.

That was when I noticed many rune symbols.

"Lumina, enhance the Faerie Sight now." I told her.

She nods as her locket did the magic. It revealed another memory.

"Do you think these memories might be a clue?" she questioned.

"Only one way to find out." I answered as I touched it.

I saw Spring Beauty in her Sprite Kingdom, yet she looked so heartbroken.

 _For a long time, I wished to be there for you. How I wished to be in your warm embrace. I would always wonder, what would he thought? Would it be "Something is always missing in my life? How could that be?"_

 _I will wait for eternity for our reunion. That was when I knew... He was reborn as the young brother of a man whom originates from the Swan Kingdom. I remembered seeing him, how happy I was. In his new life, he was known as Daniel._

As Daniel, he has blonde hair and green eyes... Very much like Joelle's...

 _But he will always be Shi to me. However, I was saddened to see him with another woman. Many times I visited him as myself, yet he doesn't seemed to recognized me. Soon, my time limit was up. If I had failed to passed this test, then I must moved on._

I watched as Spring Beauty was about to leave- to go back home. However, from the looks of Daniel, he seemed to understood that something wasn't right. He managed to catch up with Spring Beauty. I smiled as he called out her real name.

 _"Li Hua!" he called out._

She stopped as she turned around.

 _"Shi!" I cried out happily as she ran to hug him._

 _"I'm so sorry that I didn't realize sooner." he apologized._

However, the portal was taking Li Hua away, but Daniel made sure to hold onto her tightly. As he was being taken with her, they were brought to a place between both worlds. Finally, they leaned in and kissed. After, he was able to pull her back to his world just like he had promised her many years ago.

 _After the miracle, the Goddess Flora appeared before us._

 _"My Goddess, I'm very sorry." I told her. "But I love him."_

 _"And I love her too." he agreed._

 _"I know." Flora answered. "Congratulations, you both have passed my test. Your love for each other was strong enough that allowed both of you to be reunited again. Therefore, I shall allow you two to live happily together."_

 _We were happy for the good news. And when I took him back to my world, we got married. Shi became just like me as we were made King and Queen of the Sprite Kingdom._

The memory fades as I returned to the present.

"What happened, Sophia?" Lumina asked.

"Spring Beauty got her happy end... But I wondered what had happened to them." I replied as the memory gave directions.

All we need to do is follow the symbols on the rocks. It was a few minutes until we ended up on the wrong path. We were getting further from the Swan Palace.

"Uh... Sophia, are you sure that we're heading the right way?" Lumina questioned.

I took another looked before feeling a bit embarrassed, "Whoops, my mistake."

"I guess all Fairytale Detectives have their moment of errors." she joked.

"Hey, I'm anything, but perfect." I commented. We both laughed as we retraced our steps back at the starting point. "Now, let's get back on track."

A few minutes have passed until we reached the Swan Palace. When we got in, we met with the Swan Princess.

"Detective, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"There is a problem. I cannot continue because of a giant spider." I admit. "I need a way to get rid of it."

"You can try shirking that beast. Unfortunately, I don't have the potion, you're going to have to make it." Odile explained. "Plus, things out there aren't getting better. I have to go out soon... But, here. This might help."

She gave me the instructions and a bottle for the potion.

"Thanks." I replied.

She nods before heading out of the Swan Palace.

"What are the ingredients?" the girl asked.

"I need... Fairy Flower, Swan Tears, Butterfly Essence, and..." I trailed off.

"What's the last ingredient?" Lumina questioned.

"It says that I need the blood of a tainted love." I answered. "Where am I going to find all of this?"

"Well, you've encountered three memories of Spring Beauty so far. Perhaps these ingredients are related to her?" the Successor of Winter offered.

"You might be right..." I thought. "If that's the case, we need to head back to all of the places where we found those memories."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." the girl was already heading out the door.

* * *

When we went to the Path of Healing, there was a box that wasn't there before. The puzzle was to interact to continue the story.

 **After the marriage between Daniel and Li Hua, someone had his EYES set on the newly Queen of Sprites. He wanted her to be his and wouldn't stop to DESTROY the couple's love.**

I have to turn this man, dressed in noble clothes, so he could see Spring Beauty... Or Li Hua. Then I have to find something to help him cut the hearts into two... Which was a sword.

 **He was a man who would wed for power and to brag to the PEOPLE.**

I have to find at least six people from other families as the story continues with the man talking.

 **Knowing that he needs to separate the married couple, he gave an order once Daniel came to VISITED his family. What the poor soul didn't know... Was his family never sent him the LETTER asking him to visit.**

"Why is it that swans and their family would have the terrible endings?" I muttered as the quick puzzle ended

What I got were the Blood of Tainted Love I needed and a letter. It was from the man named Lord Caldwell. It reads:

I have heard stories of the Queen of Sprites, Spring Beauty they called her,

has wed with a commoner. I wished to have her to myself. If only that worthless

commoner was out of the way, I would have my chance with Spring Beauty.

Tonight, while the Sprite Queen tend to the Spring season and the commoner come

visit his family, I will order for his arrest. After that, I shall frame that lowly husband

of hers. Once he is dead, Spring Beauty will have no choice, but be

mine.

Signed by Lord Caldwell.

"What a creep." I commented at how creepy this letter is giving off.

"He does sound possessive." Lumina agreed.

We quickly went back to the Fairy Garden for we cannot waste anymore time. I quickly did another puzzle which was a spot the difference in hard mode. This was no ordinary kids game. It took a huge frustrating fifteen minutes, but I finally spot all the differences and got the Swan Tears. The last place where I got the third memory was the road to the Swan Palace. When we returned to the road, there were a bunch of flowers glowing. I have to find the right flower because there was twenty one of them that looked almost identical to the real one. Basically match them until there were no more matches. Soon, I got the Fairy Flower.

"Where is the last memory?" I wondered. "We need it in order to find the fourth ingredient."

"Sophia, look." Lumina was pointing to the spot where I got the memories.

A trail was created that we started to follow. Eventually, the other two that we've already got, created a trail. Soon, the lines pointed to one area. A new area. The Valley of the Butterfly Lovers. The last memory was waiting for me at a... Was that a gravestone? I walked up to it to get the last memory.

 _I didn't know what had happened because I was busy tending to my work. But when I came back, I was devastated._

I saw Daniel tied to a stake while the people were stoning him. I looked around until I caught Lord Caldwell. He was dressed in dark clothing, with a hat that covers his blonde hair. He was sitting on a chair, clearly amused by all of this. How disgusting! And poor Daniel. He was the figure of mockery as he was being humiliated. No matter how much he had pleaded, the people had their ways with him, torturing the man.

 _"Enough." Lord Caldwell ordered. "The man has suffered enough. I think it's time to put him out of his misery."_

"Oh no." I whispered.

 _"Take him to the forest where he shall die. The cold frigid weather shall take care of the rest!" Lord Caldwell commend to his men._

I watched as his men untied Daniel and dragged him into the forest. There, they tossed him on his back and then left him for dead. It was a few minutes later that Spring Beauty found him.

 _"Shi!" I called out as I carefully hold him in my arms. "What happened? Who did this to you?!"_

 _"Li Hua, I beg of you... Whatever happens to me, I don't want you to turn to hatred."_

 _"How could I? All I want is to be with you!" I cried._

 _"Li Hua, every moment I spent with you... It was worth my life... In this life and the other." Daniel muttered._

 _"No." I shook my head._

 _"I am relief... To spend my last moments here alone with you. One final time. This must be a blessing." he joked that last line._

 _"No, please. Don't you dare leave me." I pleaded. "What will I do without you here for me? I can't handle a second heartbreak."_

 _"You won't be alone. I'll be here." he pointed to my heart. "And... You'll have a piece of me with you." he then rubs my belly._

 _"But I... I can't do this alone. How can I raise our child without you?" I asked._

That was when I realized the truth. Lord Caldwell isn't Joelle's real father. It was Daniel.

 _"Li Hua... You'll be fine." he insisted._

 _"No! I promise, I will save you!"_

 _"It's not possible, Li Hua. Though I am married to you, you're immortal... I'm only mortal, just like before." he told me. "I beg you, don't spend the test of your life in grief. Find someone else to love you as much as I."_

 _"No... D-Don't leave me, I-I'm begging you... Stay here with me..." I cried even more._

 _"Whenever in this life or the next, my love for you is endless." he replied. Looking up at me with tears in his eyes, he whispered, "I love you, Li..."_

I covered my mouth in shock as the man she loved closed his eyes... Dies in her arms.

 _"Shi? Shi! Wake up! Open your eyes! Please, please! You have to open your eyes..." I told him._

 _When he didn't..._

 _"AHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony, complete in sorrow._

I watched in pain as Li Hua put Daniel's face near hers... As tears fall from her face to his. She then looked down at him and tearfully kissed him. Daniel's body glowed a blue color until he was disintegrated into flower petals. The petals were drifted by the sudden winter wind as it started to snow heavily.

 _'Wasn't it suppose to be Spring?'_ I wondered.

 _I felt nothing, but emptiness... Like I wasn't even complete. I wouldn't let Spring come. For almost a year, it only snowed. I didn't want anything to do with my work. All I wanted to do was mourned. It wasn't soon until Lord Caldwell came. He made me his wife... To bring up his status and all. But I didn't love him. How could I? The man who's been pursuing me for months?_

 _Eventually, my child was born, but she wasn't Caldwell's. This child was mine and... Daniel's. However, my second husband didn't know that because she has blonde hair. How foolish of him to not see the difference in himself and Daniel. I named my daughter Joelle, so that she may grow up to love someone and never yields to this selfish man posing as her father._

 _The man, Caldwell, soon wanted another child, believing that Joelle was flawed. So sooner or later, I bear him a child of his own. I gave her the name Lilith, for all I see in her is the same wickedness she has like her father. However, I became tired and weak, wanting nothing more than to reunite with my love. On one Winter's night, I passed my powers to Joelle before going to my lover's grave._

 _Now that I lost my immortality and the protection of Spring, I was an ordinary Spring Fay. We don't do well in the cold. I let my wings freezes up and my body followed after. I laid in front of Daniel's grave as I muttered a little saying of mine._

 _"Butterflies are meant to be in pairs. For one to only fly by itself... Would be too lonely." I whispered as my body slowly fading away. "So wait for me, Shi. Our endless love for each other shall led us together once more. This time... For all eternity."_

 _With those final words of mine, I died happily as I shed a tear on my beloved's grave._

I saw that once the Fay's body completely fades away, pear blossoms started to grow with the most beautiful blossoms blooming on top of the grave. Two butterflies came out. One blue and the other gold. They glowed and shimmered against the night sky. As the butterflies left, they turned the bare snow into a beautiful field of flowers as dawn came. That was how the Valley of the Butterfly Lovers came to be.

When I returned from the memory of the past, there was something in my hand. It was the Butterfly Essence. We immediately made a quick stop to the Lifeless Land to put the ingredients in since we already like a bowl of boiling water. After the potion was finished, I poured the liquid into the bottle Odile gave me.

"Let's go shrink a spider." Lumina joked.

"Agree." I replied.

* * *

Back to the Clearing, I threw the shrinking potion at him. He became the normal size of a spider, but I wasn't going to risk any chances. I squashed him before we continued. We walked to the Spring Lake where we found another Swan Brother. He was trapped in a barrier. Funny thing is, we can get through.

Giving him one of the shirts, he introduced himself, "Thank you, Detective. My name is Michael. Again, thank you for lifting my curse, but I cannot escape the barrier."

"Sophia, what is glowing in your pocket?" Lumina asked.

I took out the green wand which was glowing very brightly.

"Oh, that's the Green Fairy's wand. Maybe if you can find her, she can help set me free!" Michael exclaimed.

"I'll hope we can find her." I tried not to get my hopes up.

Well, two down, nine more to go. And I think I know who this Green Fairy is. We were taking the left road from the Path of Healing, but as I step on that road, I was having more flashes of my previous life. Why now? They haven't come for a while, so why now?

"Sophia?" Lumina called out my name. "Sophia!"

I was starting to get dizzy that I needed to hold onto something for balance. But eventually, I collapsed.

I was back at that field where Jason was playing his flute. He played the melody so sadly that I, as Genevieve, approached him.

 _"Hey, what's wrong?"_

 _"I hate myself." Jason replied after he stopped playing._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because... I am ugly."_

 _"No you're not."_

 _"Yes, I am!" Jason stood up._

 _"Just because your father is King and your mother is not, doesn't make you ugly." I argued.  
_

 _"Not physically, no. What makes my blood spoiled is the fact that I'm the result between a King and his concubine."_

 _"And that bothers you?" I asked._

 _"It does to me. All my brothers and sisters do is mocked me. I hate my father, my brothers and sisters... I hate the Queen!"_

 _"You may think that you are ugly, but deep down... You are so much more than that." I told him. "What I see isn't a Prince or an ugly man, but a kind and gentle soul searching for love. Searching... For a companion."_

 _"Am I that easy to read?" he questioned._

 _"Well, depending on how close of a friend you are to me, then yes."_

 _He smiled, "Thanks, Genevieve."_

* * *

 **Just want everyone to know, there is a reason why Li Hua (my OC) has a Chinese name. The Chinese homophone li-, apparently means separated or divided. And the name itself means pear blossoms. Hopefully, you were able to catch three of the tales I base Li Hua off of. Two of them are Chinese and one of inspired by a Greek myth. Please leave reviews so I know how you feel about this chapter.**


End file.
